


Did It Hurt?

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, the writer regrets a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Sebastian is an asshole





	Did It Hurt?

Sebastian spent ten minutes staring at Kurt before finally asking “Did It hurt?”  
  
With a tilt of his head and a slight raise of his eyebrow Kurt asked with a roll of his eyes “Let me guess when I fell from Heaven?”

Sebastian smirked at him “No”

Kurt’s expression instantly turned into one of confusion “Then…what?”

Sebastian grinned brightly “When you fell for me” he cackled before running from Kurt when he threw a shoe at him


End file.
